L'harmonica : Chapitre 4 bis
by Saluzozette
Summary: Je m'excuse platement auprès de mes lecteurs... Ceci est un chapitre oublié, que je publie avec beaucoup de retard. Il aurait dût se situer entre le quatre et le cinq, entre le moment où Nami sent l'atmosphère changer et où ils arrivent vraiment sur l'île. Encore une fois, excusez moi.


**Waaaaaaaaaa !... Waa... Waaaaaaaaa ! Je cherchais un détail en me relisant sur internet et là, HORREUR ! je me suis aperçue qu'il vous manquait un chapitre ! Comment ais-je put faire une chose pareille ? . Comment ? Je suis une mécréante...**

**Donc voilà, je me répends en excuse auprès de vous en vous priant de me pardonner. Il s'agit là d'un chapitre qui aurait dut se situer entre le quatre et le cinq... Je suis navréééée...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre quatre bis  
**

D'un geste agacé, Nami secoua la tête pour chasser la fatigue qui lui était tombée dessus une heure auparavant. Alors qu'elle se sentait complètement alerte au début de son tour de garde, un terrible coup de barre l'avait soudain saisit, la forçant à lutter contre l'envie de fermer les yeux toutes les trente secondes.

En grognant, la jeune femme abandonna la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle bouge sinon elle allait s'endormir et ça, c'était hors de question. Elle quitta donc la chaleur moite de l'intérieur de la vigie – derniers relents de la journée pour le moins active de Zorro – et grimpa l'échelle qui menait sur le toit, dehors.

L'air vivifiant qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux lui fit un bien fou. Nami avait toujours aimé se trouver sur la vigie. Même s'il faisait très sombre la nuit et que les heures semblaient passer avec la lenteur d'un escargot enroué, rien que sentir le vent sur sa peau et pouvoir respirer l'air pur et salé valait tous les tours de garde du monde.

En soupirant d'aise, la navigatrice se laissa glisser contre la balustrade et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Il lui restait bien trois heures à tirer avant que Luffy ne vienne la relever. Et elle était décidée à mener sa mission à bien sans bévues. Comme toutes ses missions.

« Hey Nami… Nami ! »

Maronnant et grognant, la rousse ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir le visage de son idiot de capitaine à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce crétin ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir non ?

« Qu'est c'que t'as ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son deuxième œil.

- Si un jour je te chope en train de roupiller, tu pourras dire adieu à tes oreilles. », lui asséna-t-il sur un ton de récitation.

Incrédule, la jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Roupiller ? Oreilles ? De quoi était-il en train de lui parler ?! Puis son cerveau se mis en action et elle se releva d'un bond, affolée.

« Mince ! Mon tour de garde ! C'est pas vrai, quelle quiche ! »

A ses côtés, Luffy rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait alors qu'elle vérifiait rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à l'horizon.

« Caoutchouc ou pas j'en ferais de la salade ! Hoquetait-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Arrête de rire Luffy ! C'est pas drôle ! Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de grave ! »

Quand elle eut constaté qu'ils ne risquaient rien, elle se retourna vers son ami et marmonna avec embarra :

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dût m'endormir…

- Bah, c'est pas grave Nami ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! En plus, t'étais la seule, avec Robin, que j'avais jamais surpris en train de dormir. Et…

- Pardon ?! Tu veux dire que les autres dorment tous pendant leurs tours de garde ?! »

Aussitôt, le sourire de Luffy se mua en grimace inquiète. En une seule phrase, il venait de livrer la totalité de son équipage à la colère terrifiante de la rousse. C'était pas joli, joli…

« Euh… non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire… je… euh… »

Il cessa tout de même de marmonner des excuses bidon quand son amie lui jeta un regard noir. Un long silence suivit durant lequel Nami tenta de refréner ses envies qui la pousser à aller frapper immédiatement tous ces faignants alors que Luffy se taisait, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de sa navigatrice tout seul.

Était-elle la seule de tout cet équipage de tarés à trouver grave que quelqu'un dorme pendant son tour de garde ?! Et s'il se passait quelque chose ! S'ils se faisaient attaquer ! Si une île apparaissait ! Qui avertirait les autres si le veilleur était en train de ronfler comme une baleine ?!

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le capitaine reprit tout de même la parole, trouvant sans doute le temps long.

« Enfin bref… Je viens pour te relever. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il eut droit à un nouveau regard noir puis Nami se détourna pour quitter la vigie.

« Bonne nuit Nami !

- C'est ça ouai… »

En colère contre elle-même, la navigatrice claqua la trappe et commença sa descente vers le pont. Plus que s'être endormis, c'est que Luffy l'ai surpris comme ça qui la mettait particulièrement en rogne. D'abords parce qu'il ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle et ensuite parce qu'elle détestait l'idée que ses amis puisse penser qu'elle n'était pas fiable.

Elle sourit tout de même en songeant à ce qui allait suivre. Après cinq longs jours, elle allait pouvoir réécouter son capitaine jouer sa mélodie. Enfin, avait-elle envie de dire.

Quand elle arriva sur le pont, elle leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que son capitaine l'observait depuis la vigie et put facilement imaginer le sourire taquin qui ornait le visage du garçon. Elle lui tira donc la langue et s'en fut le plus dignement possible. Jusqu'à la porte de l'entrepont, elle sentit le regard de son ami dans son dos et fut prise de remords. Il voulait vraiment s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'écouter… Oh et puis après tout elle était une pirate, transgresser les règles c'était son truc.

Elle dut tout de même attendre une demi-heure derrière la porte avant que Luffy ne se décide enfin à jouer. Elle ressortit alors doucement sur le pont et comme la dernière fois, s'adossa au bastingage, le menton vers l'azure pour savourer la mélodie de son capitaine. Et comme la dernière fois, elle perdit le fil des heures. C'était la même musique, les mêmes fausses notes, mais aussi la même tendresse, la même légèreté.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme consentit tout de même à laisse son ami finir sa nuit en toute intimité. Elle quitta donc le pont en ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, son lit. Il ne devait lui rester que quelques heures de sommeils tout au plus et elle comptait bien en profiter… Ou pas. Un léger changement dans l'atmosphère, une pression infime sur le bateau, et elle fit immédiatement demi-tour. Ce fut en courant qu'elle effectua le chemin qu'elle venait de faire pour terminer sur le pont et qu'elle se précipita dans la vigie où Luffy l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

« Toi aussi tu l'as sentit ? Enfin moi je ne l'ai pas sentis mais…

- Où elle est ? » Le coupa-t-elle avec excitation.

Sans un mot, le garçon lui indiqua un point à l'horizon, dans la direction exacte qu'ils suivaient, et elle le fixa fébrilement. L'obscurité rendait l'observation plus difficile mais elle finit tout de même par voir ce que son ami lui indiquait. Aussitôt elle bondit de joie et serra Luffy dans ses bras.

« On est arrivés ! On est arrivés ! » Cria-t-elle.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et sauta avec elle. Elle s'agrippa à l'épaule de son ami et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à crier comme des excités :

« On est arrivés ! On est arrivés ! »

Bientôt, ils se calmèrent et Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Dis-moi navigatrice, commença-t-il avec un faux air sérieux. Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'on pourra accoster ? »

Se prêtant au jeu, la jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir puis répondit pompeusement :

« Le ciel est dégagé mais le vent ne souffle pas fort. Je pense qu'on arrivera vers midi, capitaine.

- Génial ! »

S'en suivit un petit silence durant lequel personne ne parla et où les deux amis restèrent justes côte à côte pour regarder l'horizon dans la direction de l'île.

« Tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ? Questionna tout de même Luffy au bout de quelques minutes. Tu dois être fatiguée non ?

- Bof… Je suis trop excitée pour dormir de toute façon, répondit-elle avant de penser qu'il voulait peut-être rester seul. Mais si tu veux je m'en vais.

- Moi je m'en fiche, tu fais comme tu veux. »

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur le large et Nami en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Cela lui semblait vraiment égal. Donc jouer de l'harmonica ne lui était pas indispensable, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Très bien. Alors je reste. »

Et ils passèrent les heures qui les séparaient de l'aube à observer l'île qui grossissait lentement dans le noir. Peu à peu, le soleil se leva et Nami put observer leur objectif plus en détails. Pour l'instant, rien ne laissait penser à la présence d'une ville importante et c'était plutôt inquiétant.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on descende ? Demanda-t-elle quand le ciel dans la direction de l'île fut devenu bleu claire.

- Ouai, allons-y. »

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'échelle, une bonne odeur de petit déjeuner vint flotter autour d'eux.

« Sanji est levé ! S'écria le brun. Je vais lui dire que l'île est arrivée !

- C'est nous qui somme arrivés, pas l'île, le corrigea Nami avec amusement avant de s'apercevoir que son capitaine ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Hey Luffy ! Quand je parle j'aimerais que…

- Sanji ! Sanji ! » Braillait le garçon.

Avec un grognement d'ours mal réveillé, le cuistot sortit de la cuisine. L'habitude de se lever en premier sans doute. Mais quand il vit Nami, un sembla exploser dans un nuage de fumée et quand celui-ci se dissipa, il était redevenu le cuisinier classe et bien habillé habituel.

« Nami-chériiiiiie ! S'écria-t-il en accourant. Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu avec cet imbécile de si bon matin ? Tu ne sais pas que…

- Sanji ! L'île est là ! » Le coupa Luffy en le traînant vers le bastingage.

Aussitôt, le blond se calma et s'alluma une clope avec un sourire.

« On est enfin arrivé, marmonna-t-il avec satisfaction. Il était temps !

- Tu crois qu'elle est déserte ? Questionna le capitaine avec espoir.

- Ce serait pas pratique pour nous, lui fit remarquer la rousse.

- T'es pas drôle Nami ! Moi je veux qu'elle soit déserte !

- C'est pas toi qui choisis ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne.

- Et ne dit pas que ma Nami-chérie n'est pas drôle ! Hurla Sanji en lui en foutant un aussi. Elle est parfaite en tous points ! »

A cette phrase, Luffy émit un petit rire en la regardant. Mais ce n'était pas un rire ironique et la navigatrice ne sut pas comment le prendre. Elle opta donc pour sa technique préférée et lui frappa une seconde fois sur le crâne.

« Tu insinue que je ne suis pas parfaite ?

- Mais qui s'est qui braille de si bon matin ? Gémit une voix dans leurs dos. Nami ! Tu pourrais pas la mettre en sourdine ? Je sais pas moi tu pourrais… Hey ! C'est l'île ! On voit l'île ! »

Oubliant instantanément sa mauvaise humeur, Usopp se précipita aux côtés de ses amis et s'extasia avec eux.

« On arrive quand ?

- Vers midi ! S'écria Luffy avec un grand sourire. C'est pas génial ?!

- Géant ! »

Et aussitôt, ils se mirent à danser leur danse bizarre, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il était heureux. Nami soupira avec désespoir. On ne pouvait rien tirer d'eux. Bientôt, Zorro débarqua en grognant que les cris de la sorcière rousse l'avaient réveillé et cela entraîna la première bagarre quotidienne entre le cuistot et le sabreur. La navigatrice, absolument pas intéressée, embarqua le blond dans la cuisine pour qu'il lui serve son petit déjeuner, très vite rejoint par Luffy et Zorro tandis que le reste de l'équipage émergeait à son tour.

« Luffy, passe-moi les tartines s'il te plaît…Et arrête d'essayer de me piquer les miennes ! »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée – qui n'avait pourtant commencé que depuis deux heures –, la rousse frappa son capitaine qui se rabattit alors sur les tartines du sabreur.

« Touches-les, et je te découpe en rondelles, expliqua très calmement celui-ci. Maintenant range ton bras.

- Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit toujours se rationner, marmonna le voleur.

- On ne se rationne pas idiot, répliqua Sanji. Après ce petit déjeuner il ne nous restera vraiment plus rien.

- Bah c'est pas grave, sourit Luffy. De toute façon à midi, on est à terre. »

Pour une fois d'accord avec leur capitaine, les trois amis hochèrent la tête quand la voix de chopper retentit soudain :

« Les gars ! Les gars on n'a un problème… »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Le pire c'est qu'il se passait enfin quelque chose d'important entre luffy et Nami dans celui-là... comment ais-je put faire cette borde ? Je ne saisit pas...**


End file.
